Not All Dares Make You Suffer
by scarletskies-x
Summary: The Bladebreakers and Hilary are playing truth or dare. See, not all dares make you suffer! KaiXHil One-shot. REVISED VERSION, WOO!


Okay, hey guys! This story is pretty old, I mean wow, close to four years old, and one of my firsts! I'm so very glad that many of you enjoy it, and continue to even after so long. Yes, I am editing it now, the main point of the story stays, but I think my writing was horrible back then - even if my vocabulary was somewhat broader than it is now.

Actually no, I don't know how that's possible.

Anyway, enjoy the re-written version of this story; I'd been meaning to do it for quite some time.

Oh, and as per usual: I do not own Beyblade! If I did, I'd be soaking up some sunshine next to my huge pool outside my massive mansion. But I'm not. Unfortunate really.

---

_Thinking_

"Talking"

&&

**Not All Dares Make You Suffer**

&&

Everybody was gathered at Tyson's dojo, huddled around the TV in the lounge. It was Tyson's choice, but he gladly gave it up for one of Hilary's sweet deserts. With the power in her hands, Hilary was more than happy to abuse it as she slipped a Chick Flick into the DVD. The guys groaned, bored throughout the whole two hours of the film.

As the final credits rolled, and Hilary, who sat closest to the TV, wiped away a few stray tears, Tyson jumped up, rejoicing, "Finally! Now that it's over, I suggest we play a game!" Before anyone could protest, he said, "My choice!"

Rei nodded, happy to do something else other than watch another soppy movie, but already his energy had been sapped by boredom, "Mm-hm, so what do you suggest we play, Ty?" Rei asked.

"Truth or dare!" Tyson answered without missing a beat, grinning wildly.

Everyone, even Kai, strangely enough, was more than happy to play, and moved to sit in a circle in the middle of the room as Max left to grab a bottle. Soon the bottle was off, spinning, bound to land on its' first victim.

It landed on Rei first. "Damn!" Rei swore, failing to keep the disappointment off his face. On the other side of the bottle was on Max. "Okay Rei, truth or dare?" Max asked.

"Uhh, truth!" Rei replied. Max smirked wolfishly, replacing his usual childish grin, "Okay, Rei, if you had to choose between Mariah and Salima, who would you choose?" Rei was quiet, pondering for a while and unsure of his answer. After a moment he spoke, "Uhh, I'd choose...if the whole world depended on it?"

"Yes, if the whole world depended on it." Max responded. Rei was quiet again, a light tinge of pink on his cheeks, "I would choose...Mariah." Rei said as he heaved a huge sigh.

"Good, we finally cleared that up!" Hilary said delightfully, "Okay, spin it again!" Rei spun the bottle; it spinned several times as everyone kept their eye on it, before it stopped right on Tyson. This time it was Rei's turn to ask, since he'd had his turn before, "Alright, World Champ, truth or dare?" Rei asked.

Tyson looked completely confident as he answered, puffing out his chest proudly, "I choose dare!"

Without missing a beat, and as if he'd already had it prepared, Rei said, "I dare you walk around the whole neighbourhood in just your underwear!" Everyone burst out laughing, even Kai gave a little chuckle at the thought, and Tyson's chest deflated as he paled.

"Uhh...okay, I a-accept!" Tyson stuttered before walking slowly to his bedroom with Rei following behind him. There he stripped down to his bare essentials (yes, I'm talking about his underwear!), and proceeded to step awkwardly out of his room, shooting glares at the sources of the loud guffaws heard. Hilary had turned away as soon as she saw the doorknob twist, and refused to even look towards Tyson again until he was decent.

Kenny opened the door for Tyson, allowing a cold rush of wind to enter and swirl around the nearly naked boy, making him shiver. Tyson hugged himself as he walked up to the door and stepped out. He turned to protest, regretting his choice to take up the dare. "Uh, wai-!" Tyson's complaint was cut off as the door closed shut with a bang in-front of his face.

They all ran off to the window, watching Tyson slowly make his was down the street. They went outside for a better look, and saw Tyson walking in-front of the small house of his elderly neighbour. They continued to watch as he came to a stop, startled by the flickering on of a porch light in the darkened streets. They proceeded to watch, and snicker, as the elderly lady, Mrs. Mesuki, came at Tyson with her cane and started to hit him with it.

Tyson took the beating, and then kept walking after Mrs. Mesuki gave up, thinking Tyson had learnt his lesson, and slowly retreated back into her house, mumbling something about teenagers and their hormones!

When he returned, Tyson found everybody in laughing fits.

"Man, she beat the crap out of you!" Rei said, in-between his fits of laughter.

"Yeah! Bet it felt great, didn t it?" Hilary laughed. Tyson pouted and growled indignantly, "Hmph, shut-up!" He shivered again and headed back to his bedroom to change. Everyone watched as he retreated, then started laughing again.

Once Tyson was changed, it was his turn to spin the bottle. As it spun everyone kept a close eye on it. The bottle slowed down and landed on Max. Tyson grinned, "Alright Maxie! Truth or dare?" Max thought for a moment before responding; he didn't want to be stuck in a situation like what Tyson had to go through, so he took the metaphorical 'cowards way out'. "Uhh Truth!"

Tyson's face fell, and he looked as if Max had just stolen his puppy and fed it to sharks. Sighing, realising he wouldn't be able to make Max suffer, he continued on with a question, "Okay. You are stuck in a dark room alone with someone. Who is that person? Oh, and it can't be anyone here." Tyson asked the blonde, as a slow, sly grin spreading across his face.

Max looked hesitant, "Uhh...hmm...do I have to choose?"

"Hey, I had to go through with that dare!" Tyson complained. Max knew he had a point and sighed, failing as badly as Rei to hide the pink forming on his cheeks, "Alright, alright. If I had to choose one person to be stuck in a dark room with, I would choose..." He paused for dramatic effect, and took a deep breath before saying, "IwouldchooseMariam!"

Most of the team was pleased with this answer - heck, if he'd said "Spongebob" it wouldn't have made a difference, but it meant something to Hilary. A new piece of goss was always a good thing to have, and it was always a good idea to know the facts of said new goss. "MARIAM?" Hilary repeated, shocked. Max nodded, looking shyly at the floor, or anywhere away from Hilary's prying eyes. He knew Hilary and Mariam were friends, and that Hilary was planning to use this new information against her friend. "I thought you'd rather choose Emily?" Hilary asked. Max shrugged, seeing Emily in that way had never really occurred to him.

"Okay, we've got that sorted out, now spin the freakin bottle!" Rei said impatiently. The bottle spun and stopped on the unsuspecting Kenny.

"Alright, Kenny, now it's your turn!" Max chirped happily. Kenny gulped.

"Truth or dare?" Max asked him.

"Uhh...d-dare!" Kenny said quaking, afraid of what Max had in store for him.

"Let's see, I dare you to go down the street to that girl you like...what's her name ? Max stopped, thinking.

"Sammy?" Hilary piped up.

"Yeah, that's her! Sammy." Max smirked. "I dare you to go to Sammy's house, and kiss her!"

Kenny went paler than Tyson had when he heard about his dare. Samantha was a friend of Hilary's and Kenny had liked her for years, after he'd accepted Ming-Ming's feelings were strictly for Daichi.

"Hey, yeah!" Hilary grinned, clicking her two fingers together. Tyson raised a brow at his friend and asked, "Yeah what?" Hilary beamed, excited, aiming her answer towards Kenny than Tyson, "Samantha's parents are out, so she's home alone!" Kenny gulped, gathering all the courage he could muster, and then said, "Fine, I accept, but if she slaps me...!"

Kenny made his way to the door and stopped, looked at the team once, almost as if he was a soldier being sent out to war, and then opened the door and headed to Sammy's house. Hilary made a swift grab for her mobile phone (1), and dialled Sammy's number, waiting for her friend to answer.

"Hello," Sammy said into her mobile.

"Hey, Sam it's me!" Hilary responded.

"Hey! What's up?" Sammy replied cheerfully.

"Nothing much," Hilary couldn't stop herself from giggling at this point, "Just...there's a BIG surprise heading your way."

"Okay...?" Sammy asked, "What is it?"

"Wouldn't be much of a surprise then, would it?" She laughed as her friend gave a groan of complaint, "Enjoy it, Sam! I'll talk to you later! Yeah. Yep. Okay, bye!" Hilary said as she hung up.

Everyone sat in silence until they heard a high-pitched shriek, followed by the door slamming open. It was Kenny, panting, hard! "What happened?" Max asked.

"I kissed her as soon as she opened the door, then when we broke the kiss, she screamed so loud my ear drums burst, and so I ran back here as fast as I could!" Kenny explained breathlessly, still trying to get as much oxygen into his lungs as he could.

"Well, it's a dream come true, apart from the fact she'll probably never want to be anywhere near you again..." Max laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, laugh it up." Kenny said as he stuck out his tongue.

Kenny then spun the bottle; it slowed down and stopped at a certain red-head. "Me?" Daichi said, pointing to himself. Kenny smirked, now he could get revenge on Daichi for stealing Ming-Ming from him!

"Daichi, truth or dare?" Kenny asked the red-head. He was almost certain the thickheaded monkey boy would choose dare. Scratch that, he was _absolutely_ certain.

"Okay, DARE!" Daichi grinned, confirming Kenny's presumptions.

_YES!_ Kenny cheered inside, and smirked again, "I dare you to tell Ming-Ming she's a hopeless cook, singer, blader and any other insults you can think up!" Daichi seemed more than happy to do that, "OKAY!" He hopped up and walked over to the phone.

"Uhh...okay...!" He dialled Ming-Ming's number, stopping every moment or so to remember what number came next. Ming-Ming answered after two rings, "Hello?" "Hello Ming-Ming, it's Daichi. I think you're a shit cook, blader, singer an-and, you're fat!" Daichi smirked, looking satisfied, and winked as he hung up the phone.

"Uhh, Daichi," Hilary started, slowly, "Ming-Ming couldn't see you wink."

"..." It took a moment for the thought to register, but when it did, "WHAT?" the red-head screeched. Everyone sweat dropped.

Daichi resolved to apologise later, if Ming-Ming would even talk to him, and proceeded to sombrely spin the bottle. It spun once, before slowing and coming to a stop in-front of Hilary.

Eh? Hilary said startled.

"Okay, truth or dare, Hils?" Daichi asked, still feeling a little down. "Dare!" Hilary smirked. Everyone was shocked, and exclaimed, with the exception of Kai who hid his shock well, "What?!" It was commonly known that most girls would rather tell secrets than do anything stupid.

"What? I chose dare, now hit me!" She grinned. Daichi pondered his dare for a moment, and looked around the group, ignoring Hilary, and got a small nod from Rei, Max, Tyson and Kenny. His mood lightened up instantly, and he said, "Okay Hilary, I dare you to...kiss KAI!" The excitement melted from Hilary's face, replaced with shock and an unavoidable blush, "What!?" she shrieked as Kai's eyes shot open.

"Yeah, you heard me, KISS!" Daichi urged, grinning like a madman. Kai had an evil glint in his eyes, as if he was about to kill Daichi, but then it occurred to him that he had to kiss Hilary! **HILARY!**

Said girl glared daggers at the red-head then blushed another shade of deep crimson as soon as she thought over her dare; she had to kiss Kai!** Kai!** The guy millions of girls fawned over, the guy with the looks, the smarts, the...well, everything! The guy who could have anyone, but chose not to. The guy she'd be in-love with for years.

Hilary gulped; there was no way she could do this and anyway, Kai wouldn't do it either.

_If I kiss Kai, things will feel weird between us!_ She thought, agreeing with her inner thoughts.

_Kai wouldn't kiss me!_ Again, she agreed.

_Kai hates girls_, She faltered,_ But he isn t gay!_

_But he has been super nice to me, like saving me and all that!_ She remembered, thinking back to the many times he'd saved her life, but then she did a double take, _He has also been his normal, cold-hearted self around me too..._

_Do I kiss him, or flunk this dare?_

Just then, her trail of thought was interrupted by a hand cupping her face. Before she could object, speak, or form any more coherent thoughts, Kai's lips were on hers. She was tense at first, but calmed as the kiss continued.

_I never want this to end. _Hilary thought to herself. Unfortunately the need for air became too overwhelming, and the two teens broke apart, slightly out of breath. But, before Kai pulled away completely, he whispered some sincere words in her ear, "I love you, Hilary Tachibana."

Hilary blushed furiously as Kai pulled away and smirked, pleased by her reaction. The two continued to stare at each other as if in a trance, lost in their own world consisting of just the two of them.

"Hey, sorry to break up this beautiful moment, but..." Max trailed off as he pointed to Tyson and Daichi, who had both fallen asleep, slumped over one another.

"W-we didn t kiss for th-that long!" Hilary said dumbfounded. "Uhh...yeah, you did..." Kenny nodded as Hilary looked away, embarrassed.

"Maybe we should all go to sleep now." Rei said. Everyone nodded as Rei and Max heaved Tyson and Kenny carried Daichi to the bedroom, leaving Hilary and Kai alone.

There was silence for a moment until Hilary broke it. "Uh Kai..." Hilary said turning to him. "Hn, what?" He asked rather coldly, making Hilary think twice about what had just transpired between them only moments ago.

"...Did you mean what you said?" She asked him, her voice quiet and soft. "What do you mean?" He said looking at her, making her fluster.

"You know what I mean! W-what you said to me after we...y'know...kissed." Hilary blurted out.

"Yes, of course." Kai responded looking right into Hilary's eyes, his tone laced with sincerity. He cupped her face, kissing her deeply and passionately.

"Oh, now there's a love story you could write about." Rei whispered, smirking. "Yeah. Think we should leave the new couple alone?" Max asked. "We better, or else Kai might kill us if he finds us spying on them!" Kenny answered.

"Good point!" Max agreed. The three boys made a break for it, leaving Hilary and Kai to their...activities.

"Kai," Hilary said looking him straight in the eye, just as he had. "Mm?" he responded.

"I...I love you too," She smiled and buried her head in his chest. Kai kissed her on the temple, "Hn, we should go to bed now." She looked up at him and smiled.

_Hmm...I guess not all dares make you suffer_. Hilary smiled to herself as she walked to the bedroom with Kai's arm wrapped around her waist, and her head resting comfortably on him.

&&

_Owari_

&&

And there we have the new revised version. I hope it's better than the last. Otherwise my hour's effort will have been for nothing! As in the unedited chapter, the (1) seen beside 'mobile phone' still refers to the old point that in Australia, and some other countries, 'cell/cellular phones' are called 'mobiles/mobile phones'.

I hope you enjoyed reading this little one-shot. Don't forget to leave a review - tell me what you liked, or what you didn't; what was awesome, or what wasn't. Any kind of creative criticism is always wonderful! It helps me improve.

Thanks for reading guys and girls!

Kitsune-chan


End file.
